Earth Hour
by super ario
Summary: One-shot written especially for Earth Hour. Ash/Dawn. Contains a few mistakes.


Well, as you all know (or should know) that today, a special event called Earth Hour happened. Err, mine just started..or it will, in 4 minutes. So, even though it's supposed to get rid of electricity or whatever, I'm here on the computer, because I need SOME light since I can't find a candle. Also, the tv is on only because I'm watching the kids choice awards,baha. But, all the lights are off and I unplugged mostly everything! Yay for darkness! And, that's inspired me to write a quick oneshot because I miss writing about Pokemon..so, here you go, I hope you find it sweet and please review it! Happy Earth Hour! SAVE THE WORLD!!

* * *

It was 8:15 PM. Ash, Dawn, and Brock were sitting around in Ash's living room, watching the television.

"No way! Emiko would _totally _beat Yoshika, any day!" Ash stressed to the girl beside him. She shook her head in obvious disagreement. "Not true. Think about it, if Yoshika used her psycic abilities on Emiko, then she'd totally know what was coming, and Emiko wouldn't have the element of surprise, therefore making Yoshika the winner."

"Emiko could still trick Yoshika, somehow." Ash shot back, eyes glued to the tv. They were watching an old favorite children's show, about super heroes. "Besides, Emiko is like the strongest one there is! There is no way Yoshika could win, even _with _psycic powers.."

"Alright, what about Mizuno and..."Dawn questioned, "Nikkipo?

Ash gave her a look, that read 'are you serious?'. "Duh, that's easy! Mizuno! Mizuno is like the strongest one there is..and Nikkipo is only 3 feet tall!"

"I thought you said Emiko was strongest."

"Well, Mizuno is the strongest guy. Emiko is the strongest girl."

"Ah." Dawn nodded.

Brock was lost in their argument, when he suddenly sat up. "Oh god! What time is it?"

Dawn looked over at her watch, "8:16. Why?"  
Brock gave them both a confused look. "You don't remember?"

"Remember what?" Ash asked, confused as well.

"Guys!" Brock said, astonished at his friends forgetfulness. "Earth Hour starts in..14 minutes! We better get ready."

Ash and Dawn exchanged glances, the looked back at Brock, asking simultaneously, "Earth Hour?"

He again was shocked at how dumb his friends could be. "Didn't I talk about it earlier today?"

"We weren't listening." Ash explained, as both their eyes darted back to the tv screen.

Brock didn't doubt Ash's statement the least. "Oh. Well, Earth Hour is where wherever you live on the planet, when it's 8:30, you turn off all the lights for an hour to save energy. Save the world type of stuff, ya know?"

"Mmm." Ash mumbled.

"Cool!" Dawn squeeled, jumping from the couch.

"Well, come on! We only have a little longer. Dawn, go find some candles..."  
"Oh, yeah. I think my mom might know where some are." Ash added. "You could ask her.."

"Okay." Dawn chirped, exiting the room.

"What should I do?" Ash asked the older boy, as he pushed himself off the sofa that they'd lounged on all afternoon.

"You," Brock explained, as he reached the tv remote and shut it off. "Go find some games or something to do during that time. And a flashlight."

"Got it." Ash said, running up the stairs to his bedroom.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Ash, Dawn, Brock and Delia were sitting around the living room table. Ash held up a flashlight to his face, and clicked it on. "So, I'm thinking we should tell scary stories when this starts..."

"Can't we turn the lights off yet?" Dawn asked, impatiently.

"You know what, I'm going to head upstairs. Don't shut them off until you know I'm up there. I don't want to hurt myself.'' Delia joked, as she got up.

''Of course, Mrs. Ketchum," Brock said, "Have a good night."

"Good night, Mrs. Ketchum!" Dawn added.

"Good night." Delia said to them both, then walked by Ash, grabbing his head and giving him a kiss on the top of his head. "Night Sweetie."

"Night, Ma." He responded.

As soon as they were sure that she was up there safe, Dawn switched off the lights, and Ash flicked the flashlight on. The entire house was dark, except for their makeshift lights.

Dawn took a seat next to Ash on the floor. "So, now what?"

"Let's tell stories." Ash suggested...

"No, let's play a game first!" Dawn said.

"What kind of a game?" Brock asked. "It's gonna be a little hard to play board games in the dark."

"Well, let's play truth or dare!"

"I'm not gonna play truth or dare." Ash shot. "That's a girl's game."

"Oh, come on. Don't be a chicken." Dawn teased, presuring him to hopefully give in to a game.

"I'm not! I just don't want to play that game.." Ash said, he looked at Brock.

"I don't mind playing." Brock admitted, shrugging his shoulders, though it was barely noticed.

"What?!" Ash asked, loudly.

"It might be fun. I mean, we have a whole hour in the dark..we might as well pass the time by something. We'll play this, then tell stories. "

Ash groaned.

"Come on, I'll start first." Dawn said, cheerfully. "Ok, Brock. Truth or dare?"

Brock was quite a moment. "Truth."

It was Dawn's turn to be quite, as she thought up a juicy enough question to ask. "Alright..why can't you ever get a girl?"

"Well, I..." Brock stuttered, hurt. "I don't know.."

"I'm just kidding, Brock!" Dawn said quickly. "You'll get one eventually."

"Is it my turn already?" Brock asked.

"Yeah, go ahead and ask." Dawn said.

"Ok." Brock turned to Ash. Ash bit his lip nervously. "Ash...truth or dare?"

"Mmmm...dare." Ash said.

"Dare...dare...dare.." Brock said, thinking. "I dare you to go into the kitchen and make me a sandwich."

"You're serious?" Ash asked.

"Yeah! I dare you, go!" Brock said. "But, don't hurt yourself."

Dawn laughed, "Take the flashlight."

Ash groaned, got up, and stumbled into the kitchen, tripping over a rug. "What kind of sandwich?"

Brock answered from the other room, "Ham!"

"I hate this game.."

Dawn giggled. "This night is going to be so fun!"

Brock nodded, "Yeah, that's right! It's fun being in the dark."

"It feels like I'm trapped inside a closet." Dawn explained. "Like, when I used to play hide-n-seek with my friend back home. I always hid in the closet, and it was so dark. It feels like that now, except the entire house is the closet..."

Brock nodded again. "Sounds cool! I remember being in a closet for hide-n-seek, too! I was 10 years old. I was at a birthday party. I ran inside the closest...but I didn't know somebody else was there..."

Dawn didn't know where he was getting with this.

"And, then, I realised who it was. And she was the prettiest girl in school.."Brock said, somewhat in a trance as he reminisced about that fabulous day. "Well, the prettiest girl in my classroom. Anyways, I had her all alone...so, I kissed her."

Dawn was shocked. Brock, playing 7 minutes in heaven?

"That was my first kiss." Brock finished.

Dawn was confused. _That is why he's all obsessed with girls? Because he had his first kiss with the girl in his class? _

"Who was your first kiss, Dawn?"

"Huh? Oh, I wouldn't count it as my first kiss. Since, I didn't like him that much. And it was only on the cheek."

"Ahh." Brock said, smiling. It was completely obvious that Ash had a thing for her, but Dawn didn't seem to notice. She was too busy being shy around _him _. Ash was too dense to figure it out though. Speaking of Ash, he had just walked in the room, handing Brock the messy sandwich.

"Here, take it." Ash said.

"Thank you, Ash." Brock said, smiling as he took it.

"My turn!" Ash said, as he sat down. He didn't take any minutes spare. "Alright, Dawn...Truth or dare?"

"Truth." She said.

Ash asked her, " The other day.. when I had those pancakes, that you made...did you really drop them on the floor, or were you just pretending?"

Dawn laughed, 'Ash! I really did drop them on the floor!"

Ash didn't respond.

"It's my turn anyways.." Dawn said.

"This game is boring." Ash, mention to nobody.

"Just wait." Dawn said, "Ash, truth or dare?"

"Truth, I guess." He said, not in the mood to make anymore sandwiches.

"Why do you hate truth or dare, so much?"

"Because, it's a dumb boring, game!" Ash squaked. "And I want to tell stories.." This game was so uneventful, and his friends really didn't ask good questions.

"Ok. My turn. "Brock said, excitedly. "Ash..truth or dare?"

"There's no way I'm gonna get a drink for you! Dare."

"Do you like Dawn?"

"..."Dawn was silent.

"....She's my friend." Ash finally said. "So, yeah I like her. I mean, I don't hate her or anything..she's cool."

"Not what I meant...do you like her, like her?" Brock pressed.

"You can only ask one question." Ash said, hoping to change the subject. Thankgoodness for the dark, or they would all see him blushing violently.

"This is one question! Do you like Dawn?" Brock asked again.

"I already told you, she's my friend! Of course I do!" Ash said, defensively.

"But, more than a friend.."

Ash didn't reply. Dawn was still quite, and Brock almost snickered. Ash knew if he didn't answer, he'd only get asked again. "No way."

Brock was taken aback, as was Dawn. "What?"

"I could never like Dawn liike that..! I don't like anybody.." Ash tried dismissing the question. "My turn anyways..Dawn, truth or dare?"

She didn't reply to him. "Dawn?"

Brock sighed, "Just ask me, something."

"Fine," Ash said, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Why the heck did you ask that?" Why was he bringing it up? Ash cursed himself...

"I just thought..."

"Ok, My turn." Dawn said. "Ash, what's wrong with liking somebody? What makes me not likable?!"

"I-I..." Ash muttered, "What? Don't..."

"Answer the question!"

"I didn't say truth, so I won't."

"Then I dare you to answer my question."

"I don't know! I don't like you...that's all. Brock's turn." Ash said, trying quickly to escape from more possible arguments.

"No, Brock skips a turn." Dawn said. "So, do you. What's wrong with ME?"

"Nothing's wrong with you!" Ash said quickly.

"Then why can't you like me? You said, no way, that you could never like me.." Dawn asked him.

"You want me to like you?" Ash asked, her, quietly.

"No...I just.." She stumbled for the right words. "I just want you to be able to like me....I mean, I want to know why you don't..."

"Because, you're my friend, and I just don't.."Ash said, annoyed. Boy, was he red. "End of story."

"Ash, truth or dare?" Brock asked. Perfect timing, since Ash absent mindedly picked dare. "I dare you to kiss Dawn."

"WHAT?!" Ash and Dawn both yelled, and in response, their elder friend shushed them.

"You heard me.."

"I don't wanna kiss her.." Ash said, though he was lying tremendously.

"I don't want him to kiss me, either." Dawn also lied. She had only dreamed of a day when they could..Besides, this was like a closet.

"Rigght. I'm gonna go get myself a drink.." Brock said, getting up, leaving the two alone.

Dawn looked at the direction where Ash was, she could hardly see him. He didn't move. He didn't do anything, and she couldn't even hear him breathing. A minute passed.."Ash?"

"Yes?"

"Just checking to see if you were alive, still."

"I'm alive."

Another minute...

"So..." Dawn broke the horrible, awkward silence.

"Yeah?" Ash asked, back.

"Why don't you want to kiss me?.."

"Don't start arguing with me, Dawn." Ash said, calmly. "I don't want to kiss you because your my friend and I can't like you like that."

"Why not?"

"Because, you're my friend. Like I said a hundred times before, if anybody was listening.."

"Why can't friends like eachother? I mean, you don't expect to have mortal enemies loving eachother..It's like me liking Paul.."

"Huh?"Ash asked, confused.

"Why can't friends like eachother?"

"Because, if a friend likes another friend..then their relationship gets weird. Especially if the other doesn't feel the same way. Or if, they broke up or something. Friends aren't supposed to like eachother more than bestfriends because if they do, they risk losing their relationship as it was.."

"I always thought you were sort of a daredevil."

"I don't liike taking risks when it comes to my friends."

"What if the other _did like _their friend back? And said, if they ever were together..in a special way, that no matter what happened, they will be friends? And, nothing could ever change that?"

"I don't know.." Ash admitted. "Why do you ask?"

"Because..." Dawn shrugged.

"I'm sorry for saying that about you."

"What?"

"That I could never like you..I mean, if we weren't friends...I could..I mean..no." Ash said, his emotions buzzing in his stomach. "I just meant..that...there's nothing wrong with it..well, there is, because we're friends..but not the point..the point is that, there's nothing wrong with you..you're perfect..I don't understand why any guy wouldn't like you..wait...I don't...I mean, why not..you've got beautiful eyes..and hair..and, great...sense of humor..and are nice..." Ash found himself stating everything he was thinking. "But, shit...."

"Thank you, Ash." Dawn said back,smiling. "I like you too."

"Yeah...good, wait, wha?!" _What ze?...What's going on here?!_

"I'm sorry I never told me. I wanted to make sure you felt the same way. I'm guessing you do."

Oh, since the meowth's out of the box. "I guess I do..."

"So, " Dawn didn't know what to say.

Ash leaned over to her, confused. "Did you say something?"

"I said....so."

"Oh." Ash said. They were really close. Closer than they realised since it was dark, but Ash could feel her breathing on his face. He gulped, trying to calm himself down. Did it just get so hot in here? Where's Brock when you need him?

"Ash.."Dawn whispered..

He didn't say anything. The moment was right, his stomach churned in ways he never imagined could happen, and it felt so good. It was strange, he had never felt like that before, but he wouldn't complain. Without thinking, he smacked his lips against hers..eyes closed. He held it there for a moment, not sure what to do next. He was about to regret it, when he felt Dawn's mouth slowly open, and link with his.

Thoughts swarmed his head like a pack of angry beedrills. He didn't break apart. She and him were stuck, as if glued together by super glue. A few moments passed..Ash didn't know how long they'd been there, but it felt like for..though he didn't want her to stop it either. Of course, he would need to eventually, when he need to breath..but for now, he was good.

Ash thought this was great, but also bad. He wasn't supposed to like her. He wasn't supposed to like _anybody. _Especially not one of his bestfriends.

All of a sudden, the light switched on, and Brock let out a yelp of glee as the two instantly broke apart, as if it were planned.

The expression on Ash's face was priceless. A red, dumbstruck face, mouth slightly opened, and breathing deeply as he looked at Brock from across the room. Dawn was still close to him, and she looked just as embarassed as Ash did..

"I just realised.." Brock said, "Earth Hour isn't 'til tomorrow."

* * *

END! :)) Review it, yes?


End file.
